Valentine's special Day
by melan anime
Summary: A special day four girls became the happiest in the whole world, only because they received something which made them all smile with warmth. Slight of FaithShipping, ScoopShipping, RevengeShipping and RavenknightShipping. My first Valentines' fic. RxR please!
1. Boys

_Disclaimer 1: I don't own the cover image! T__he CrowxSherry pic made from **Marlene101writes!**, the rest _I found them on the Internet and i put them together, so the credit goes to the original artists!  


_Disclaimer 2: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I own only the title and the plot of this story!_

_My special thanks and credits to my lovely beta **dang3r0usl0v3!**_

* * *

**Valentine's special Day**

_Third's Pov_

"But it's a Valentine's Day!" Crow shouted with wide eyes, lifting his hands in amazement. "Aren't you suppose to buy chocolates, flowers and I don't even know what else, but-" he shot a glance at the blond duelist, "Jack, you have to be blind, Carly's interest?! And Yusei-" now he stared at his raven-haired friend, "C'mon! Aki is a gorgeous girl! She's pretty, caring, loyal, especially when it comes to you. I'd bet you my motorcycle she likes you."

Jack face-palmed and Yusei bit his lips tensely.

"Look!" the tall duelist raised his voice, glaring at his teammate, "If you don't fucking' shut up right now, I will make you sorry," his voice challenged.

"Oh yeah?" the marker man lifted one eyebrow putting both of this hands at his waist. "I would love to see you try," he fired back.

"Easy!" Jack sneered and moved closer to his friend.

Crow held his ground. "I'm saying it for your own good you bastard!"

"Did I fucking ask for your help?" Jack snapped and they both started an epic argument, which made Yusei wave his head in disappointment.

He then turned to check the new engine programs, trying to fix possible mistakes. Which, at the time was almost impossible because all he could hear was his friends' bickering.

"Forget it Crow, you're too retarded to understand!"

"You're not one to talk slut."

"Did I miss something?" A calm voice reached their ears, but both Crow and Jack barely noticed the man who entered the room.

It was Yusei who huffed heavily and turned to their ex-leader team, smiling tiredly. "Kiryu," he replied softly and lifted his hand in welcome, "Good to see you."

"Same here," Kiryu smiled.

"What are you doing in this part of the city?"

"I had business downtown and since I was already here, I thought it would be a good idea to see my old friends again."

"Good thought," Yusei nodded in agreement, "Are things in Satisfaction ok?"

"Everything turns out perfectly in Satisfaction Town, especially since I'm the mayor now," Kiryu's chest filled with pride.

"Congratulations, I didn't even know. You'll make an awesome mayor; how are the kids?"

"Nico, and especially West are more than happy under my protection, even though it's not the easiest thing ever being responsible for two kids. But I think they did quite well so far."

"I bet everything's fine," Yusei said softly smiling at his friend. It was a good pure smile, showing that Yusei really meant it.

"Thanks man," the young mayor muttered.

"…and when did you suddenly become the master of love issues?" Jack yelled.

"I'm better than you! I don't believe that girls are a waste of time!" Crow snorted.

"What happened here?" Kiryu asked.

"The usual," Yusei sighed heavily and peered at the two men.

"I see. Why they are arguing this time?" Kiryu pointed to the two men at the edge of the garage with his head.

"Umm," Yusei hummed uneasily, "You see," he started slowly, "Crow insisted to spend the day… you know, since its Valentine day, well… with girls."

Kiryu lifted an eyebrow and stared at his friend. Nervousness wasn't his style. Guess life's romance side beyond Yusei's league. The silver-haired man tried to hold back a chuckle and turned up the two men at the other side of the room.

"Women hold you back and I can't think straight with them around!" Jack roared.

"That's bullshit," Crow growled.

"You have to admit Yusei," Kiryu leaned against a nearby wall, crossing his arms at his chest, "They are amusing."

"You mean annoying?" Yusei corrected, "But after a couple years you get used to it."

"Why is Jack acting like this?"

"I think it's because Crow mentioned Carly," Yusei gave him a meaningful glance, "It's a sensitive issue to him."

"Well, Jack must be blind not to notice her interest," Kiryu commented.

"Crow said exactly the same," Yusei chuckled, "But don't tell Jack, he'll bitch about it all day."

"Ok," Kiryu shrugged, "And what about you?" he asked and peeked a look at Yusei to see his reaction.

"What about me?" Yusei said coolly to hide his anxiousness.

"This Aki girl," Kiryu mentioned casually, "She looks a nice girl and she cares a lot about you."

"Aki and I are friends," Yusei stated coldly.

"So what? You'll still remain friends, you'll just have special privileges," Kiryu winked at Yusei's scarlet face. It was Jack and Crow who saved him from the uncomfortable moment.

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Guys!" Yusei raised his voice with a hint of warning, "Knock it off!" he ordered and even to his surprise, it worked. Jack and Crow with their faces only inches away, stopped in record time.

"What!?" they both asked turning their heads.

"Look who decided to show up," Yusei stated pointing at Kiryu.

"Aw! Kiryu!" Crow exclaimed forgetting his argument with Jack. Yusei rolled his eyes.

"What's up man? Everything ok?" Jack asked greeting his old teammate.

"Yeah!" the silver-haired man assured hitting his friend's fist in the air.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Crow grinned widely.

"Business downtown thought I'd stop by and catch up. I see some things never changed."

"Of course!" Jack said, "Crow always sticks his dick in the wrong places."

"And Jack still can't grow a pair."

"I don't have a pair?" the blond man yelped.

"Yeah! You don't." Crow said to his face, "Carly is crazy about you; she'd do anything for you. She must be a masochist to want to be with a guy like you. You act like nothing more than another fangirl to you."

Smoke practically came out of Jack's ears and flames shinned in his eyes. For a moment even Crow didn't want to continue the conversation, but the next minute Jack's expression relaxed.

"Just forget it Crow," he said with low voice with a hint of… sadness. "And stop telling me what to do, or how Carly feels about me." And sat on the couch looking calm, but ready to explode if anyone said another word. Crow sighed and shook his head in disappointment. He stared at his other friends willing them to urge the blonde into more conversation.

"There are things you can keep pursuing and there are things you should drop. You should drop this before we all die," Yusei advised.

"I give up," the orange-haired man said and turned at his marked friends. "Fuck Jack and his ego. Carly won't wait forever." A warning cough came out from Jack and Crow rushed to change the subject. "Um, Yusei," he called, "At least tell me you'll do something with Aki."

"I said it before, and I will say it again. Aki and I are just friends," Yusei stated while his cheeks gained a pink hue.

"Alright, so both of you are too stubborn for your own good... So Kiryu, what's up with you? Any girl for this special day?"

"I hate to disappoint you, but I have no plans to go on a date today."

"Too bad, but come on. You don't like anyone?"

"Umm," Kiryu found the ceiling really interesting for a moment," There is one…" he admitted, "but I have no chance with her, so…"

"Is it that Misty chick?" Crow asked. A slight shadow of panic appeared momentarily in Kiryu's eyes. "Hah!" Crow cheered flashing a huge smile, "So, that means you like her right?"

"Umm," their ex leader hummed, awkwardly rubbing his neck. "Misty is really pretty, she's not a top model for nothing."

"You can say that again," Crow whistled, "Too bad she's always traveling for work, but you can always send her a card, or flowers. She might send something back."

"She receives a ton of those things from her fans everyday Crow," Kiryu pointed out, "You really think she opens all of them? Even less, replies to them?"

"Well, maybe not," Crow admitted, "but I think she would take the time to open yours."

"Why take the time to open mine? The guys she meets every day must be ten times better than the ones here."

"But she kept touch with you, if I'm not mistaken," Yusei pointed out and Kiryu nodded, "Doesn't that show you, that… she might be interested?"

"Perhaps," Kiryu shrugged.

"So…" Crow started slowly, "Does that mean you'll send her one?"

"You know Crow," Kiryu sighed, "you're preaching for us to find girls," both Jack and Yusei grunted in agreement, "-but why don't you tell us what you're going to do with _your_ girl?"

"What?" Crow reacted immediately staring at his old friend with a hint of surprise.

"Ha!" Jack laughed. "What are you talking about Kiryu? What girl, in her right mind, would ever go out with an idiot like him?" Crow glared at the blonde but said nothing.

"Hmm, I don't know," Kiryu mused with a finger on his cheek and another on his chin. "The girl I saw a few days ago in downtown looked really… happy, being with him. At least she was laughing and smiling a lot."

"You're kidding me right?" Jack learned forward, stopped giggling, "Crow was in downtown with a girl?"

"Yeah," Kiryu ignored Crow's warning glances, "a really pretty girl I must say, with long blond hair and bright emerald eyes?"

"Sherry?" Yusei said unsure, "Really Crow? Sherry LeBlanc?" he was surprised and stared at his friend with wide eyes.

"Umm… I-I… ummm," Crow stammered, blushing like mad.

"I can't believe it!" Jack exclaimed absolutely astonished.

"Look guys, Sherry and I just met there and go for a walk, that's all," Crow babbled, but nobody believed him. "Alright guys, there is nothing going on between me and Sherry," Crow declared, but his friends' reactions assumed otherwise. Jack grunted, Kiryu lifted an eyebrow and Yusei pursed his lips to keep from smiled. "But you guys have better chances," Crow argued, "for example, Aki will-"

"Maybe next year Crow," Yusei replied, turning his attention back to the computer. Crow turned his head and looked at the blond duelist with hope. "Carly will be very ha-"

"Maybe in the next decade Crow," Jack stated and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. "You want some Kiryu?" His friend nodded.

"At least you're not like those morons," the orange-haired duelist turned to Kiryu, "I bet Misty would be really happy if she got a gift from you today."

"Maybe in another world she will notice someone as worthless as me," Kiryu smiled sadly.

"Worthless? Come on you're better than that," Crow argued, making his friend smile.

"I don't know" Kiryu shrugged, "and you're trying to make us all send gifts, why don't you set the example. Go on a date with Sherry. She looked pretty happy when I saw you guys together a few days ago," Kiryu winked.

"And you have to be extra careful. Sherry isn't the type of girl who likes fluffy and overly-sweetly things," Yusei added with his eyes, still on the screen.

Kiryu turned to the raven-haired duelist. "Hey Yusei, I have something I would like to discuss with you."

Crow waved his head. "Me and Sherry?" he whispered, low enough so none of his friends could hear him, "I don't think it's possible. Maybe in another life," he commented. He then pulled his deck out and practiced the stability of it by draw first hands and shuffling them back in.

The rest of the day passed with nothing special. The four friends spent the day together until Kiryu had to leave. Afterwards, the rest just busied themselves with things they each had to do. No one noticed that all of them had a slight smile on their faces; each for his own personal reason.

* * *

**Happy Valentine Day! I wrote my story yesterday but I had net connection problems… Anyway, I hope you like it.**

**Please review!**


	2. Girls

_Aki's Pov_

…

It was a really nice day out, clear skies, bright sun, but for some reason I just didn't feel in the mood to go out when I woke up. Maybe it was because today was Valentine's Day and I was here, stuck in my house all alone. I didn't want to go out for a walk at the park or go for tea at the cafeteria. I didn't want to see all those couples, walking in the streets, holding hands exchanging chocolates and kisses. I would just be there by my lonely self, so I spent the day inside and when I couldn't take another minute staring at blank walls I went out to the garden.

I was sad… I wanted this awful day to end soon. How come the people who founded Valentine's Day didn't mention what the single should do that day? I opened the main gate and took a small walk around my house and back again. As soon as I came back, I was about ready to scream. The streets were filled with couples, they were all holding hands, kissing and getting lost in their own worlds together, and here I was walking among them, like someone from another planet.

I was planning to go upstairs, fall on my bed, and curse this day because it made me feel so lonely. When my eyes spotted something my hands immediately froze, as I was getting ready to open the gate I saw something was there. A rose, a single deep red rose, was lying at the front door. But I was sure, absolutely sure, that this rose wasn't here when I left the house, at dawn.

I felt my heart beating faster when I noticed a small piece of paper under the flower. So, someone must have left this rose here on purpose and he must have been waiting for me to leave before leaving it on the ground.

I turned my head back to the street looking for anything unusual, but nothing caught my attention. I turned to the other side of the road and I thought I saw a shadow passing the corner hastily, like it was one with the night.

My heart was pounding out of my chest, I gingerly lifted my hand to touch the rose. I trailed my fingers across the smooth petals, feeling their velvety touch. I put it closer to my nose taking in a rich and powerful smell, and closed my eyes and breathed in the sweet scent and read what was written in the small piece of paper:

_ "To the most beautiful smile on earth!"_

I pressed the paper close to my heart and held the rose smelling it again and again smiling deeply. I knew what those words meant, what this rose symbolized and I had a hint of who had left it here for me to find, to read the note, and to smell my favorite flower. I closed my eyes enjoying the moment. Now I knew whose shadow I seen at the corner, but I didn't call his name, or go after him. There would be time in the future.

"Maybe next year," I whispered to myself, smelling the red rose again and smiling, feeling somehow lighter inside.

…

_Carly's Pov_

…

My fingers were on fire, typing my next article. What a day?! I spend most of it outside, running behind celebrity couples trying to catch pictures for the articles I had to write for my boss. The bell rang and I muttered a curse, my train of thought had come to a stop because of the distraction. I stood up and opened the door of my apartment. Then I blinked, as a huge basket filled with my favorite things was handed to me.

"Are you Nagisa Carly?" the delivery boy asked, and I nodded speechless as he had me sign a piece of paper, and said good night and left.

I forgot everything about my job, my boss, and how I was supposed to work. I stepped inside and opened the basket. My heart was ready to explode from joy. My attention was caught between all the presents inside, which weren't few. I saw many gifts one by one: boxes with chocolates in heart shapes, a couple bouquets of flowers; roses, lilies and daisies… I gasped.

Daisies are my favorite flowers and only one person knows. My breath chocked in my throat as the realization hit me at full force! He sent me all these gifts? Impossible! But then again here was the proof, here was his surprise; because he actually surprised me. I never expected something like this today from anyone; who would notice a goofy, clumsy girl like me anyway?

I laughed in pure joy. Not only had someone noticed me in the end, but this man was the only one I wanted! The only man I cared so much for, whom I loved so much. I would do anything for him just to see him smile and doing the only thing he can do better than anyone else: entertaining others, being the king, dueling and winning every single time! A small note fell from the flowers and my hands trembled when I picked it up and read it.

_"To the one who cares most for me, and for whom I care for as well!"_

My eyes widen in shock and I covered my mouth as my heart kicked in my chest. It was him who had sent me all those presents and wrote those beautiful words. I knew he cared about me and this was proof. He may seem rude, cold and distant, but I knew that was all a mask. His true self was under this icily camouflage and I knew, I was sure, that deep down he had a warm heart, and he's sensitive too.  
And he sent me all those gifts today. Me! Over all the girls in the whole world he could have chosen he chose me. And to top it all off, he was so arrogant and selfish but he had still admitted that he had feelings for me too. As long as I knew how he felt I could wait, I could be patient until he found the strength to admit how much I meant to him.

I smiled to myself knowing that I would have to wait for a long, long, long, time.  
"Maybe in a decade," I giggled opening my chocolates while throwing a little candy-heart in my mouth.

…

_Misty's Pov_

…

"Lola Misty?" another delivery boy appeared and handed me over a small package with a green ribbon.

I smiled tiredly, thanking him and giving the present to my assistant to put it along with the others. Actually my room was full of presents, soon I would have to throw them away otherwise there would be no space for me inside. What a day and what a mess! This day was always a nightmare.

Hundreds of strangers, people I had never met before, I hadn't even seen their faces or heard of their names, were sending me gifts and flowers. I must have had a ton of them in my room, so many chocolates… I would need a couple months to eat all these sweets. A couple months to read all the cards and notes that I probably would never touch because it was so boring reading the same thing again and again, "You're very pretty, I am your number one fan, please reply, how are you?, Please give me your number, etc."

There was an excess of pink and red in my room, not really my color, I preferred a less girly color like gre-… I paused suddenly as my eyes fell upon the lone present that didn't match the others. It was different, far different, it was a small box with a green ribbon. _Green?_ The last time I had seen this color was years ago, in another life of mine.

I picked up the package with both hands trying to find the sender's name. There was none, that was strange… An unknown fan picked my chosen color? I released the knot, and opened it to see what was inside. I knitted my eyebrows seeing a small handmade music box. I started it and the same time I heard the melody, I felt myself flying, my mind was going back; waking forgotten memories. Not many of them but vast still.

I swallowed, and suddenly and strangely I felt familiar with the sound. Yes! I remember now. I was wearing black and green, I was evil, a light was flashing on my right arm, I was filled with anger and I was heard him play on his harmonica in the chamber. The sound was rising again from the deep abyss of my thoughts, hearing it again from this music box.

I checked the package again, but nothing. Then I saw markings like letters on the handmade box and I read the small note:

_"To the most beautiful soul in universe!"_

I placed a hand over my heart. He was saying this and for the first time after all those years receiving gifts from my fans, I finally smiled with warmth. He wrote this because he truly believed it. He truly understood me.

We were the same. Back then I wasn't a top model, my name wasn't Misty, and my life wasn't the same as it was now. I gave up everything in my human life for the sake of revenge. I died and was reborn again as something else in another life. And then I met him. He was like me, a tortured soul who gave up everything for the same purpose as my own.

That's why he knew me and I knew him. I wish I could see him again and hear him play his harmonica. The same bitter-sweet melody and while looking at me knowing my true beauty under my facade.

"I met you in our old life," I whispered, "and for the first time, I'm glad for the life we both shared. Wait for me, because I will find you, in this or in another life."

…

_Sherry's Pov_

…

Today was boring, actually it was more than that; it was disgusting too. I was outside and I could not help but notice sugar everywhere, sugar here, sugar there, and sugar at the next street too. Couples were kissing like the end of the world was near.

Come on! It's ridiculous! It's just a day like all the others, why was today so special? Why didn't we celebrate these special everyday? Why not yesterday or tomorrow. If you are in love, you have to celebrate every day. This is what I believed, end of story!

I unlocked the door of my home and huffed, and stepped inside. I took off my jacket and bent down to take off my shoes when I saw a small folder under my foot, like someone had pushed it under the door. The folder had a heart-shape card. I felt heat on my cheeks, as the realization almost slapped me. This was a Valentine's Day gift! In silence, I thanked the fact that it was just a card and not bouquets of flowers, candies, or sweets. I opened the card and read a small line, written with red pen:

_"To the brightest laughter in the world!"_

Those words brought a smile on my lips. Maybe today wouldn't be so boring and this gift wasn't as moronic as I had first thought. My smile became bigger when I realized who had sent me this card. Only one man could make me laugh like this. A stupid man, an annoying man. But as crazy, and as unrealistic as he was, well as he could be… I smiled to myself… well, he could also be romantic. He knew how to treat a girl and make her feel special. This was what he had managed to do right now: making me feel special, special to him, special in world, only because he was a part of it.

I often wondered how he felt about me, about us, why he was always trying so hard to make me laugh and forget about my dark past. I waved my head. Now I know. This card, this simple card and those simple words written in it, gave me all the answers I had been seeking.

I held the card with both hands and raised my head, closing my eyes. I took a deep breath, letting the feelings of happiness enter me. I had no words to express how I felt for knowing him and letting him bring the chaos and fun to my life. Actually he changed my life and my whole world for the better and, more than I could ever have imagined.

I smiled to myself. "Now that I'm living a new world, better and brighter, I hope you will remain in it, reminding me how special you are for me, and I for you."

* * *

**What you think guys? Did the boys made good choices with the gifts? I think they did. ^_^ **

**Please review!**


End file.
